Painfully Love You
by Sannihyun
Summary: [CHANBAEK of EXO] [Chanyeol x Baekhyun] Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi aku berharap, aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu cinta, aku berharap tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Karena mengenalmu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah kualami. — Oneshot, Completed


Note : Aku pernah mengikutkan FF ini dalam sebuah lomba. Hope you like it, review ya

.

.

.

Proudly Present,

 **PAINFULLY LOVE YOU**

Storyline © Sannihyun

.

 **Main Cast**

Park Chanyeol — Byun Baekhyun — Kim Yongsoo [OC]

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, Sad/Hurt, Friendship

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Oneshot

 **Warning!**

BOY X BOY FANFICTION. YAOI AREA. SLASH. OOC. TYPO(S). PLOT PASARAN.

 **DLDR!**

.

.

Aku memang mencintaimu.

Tapi aku berharap, aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu cinta, aku berharap tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Karena mengenalmu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah kualami.

Aku terluka, aku menderita. Aku sakit, aku terjatuh.

Namun, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau adalah cinta yang kuinginkan. Kau berikan aku luka, tapi kau juga memberiku kebahagiaan. Mencintaimu sudah cukup bagiku, walaupun kau tak mencintaiku. Asalkan kau mengenal cintaku, aku bahagia.

 **Walaupun pada akhirnya...**

 **...akulah yang tersakiti oleh semua ini.**

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap ponselnya kesal. Kakinya bergerak gusar, tak bisa diam. Matanya sedari tadi melirik—mencuri pandang kearah pintu rumahnya. Pipinya menggembung lucu—khas orang kesal. Tentu saja karena namja manis—bernama Baekhyun itu tengah kesal pada seseorang.

"Dobi bodoh." Umpatnya pelan.

Dengan tingkat kekesalan memuncak, Baekhyun menyambar ranselnya asal. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari rumahnya. Berpamitan kepada sang Ibunda yang tengah menyiram bunga di halaman rumah. Seribu langkah ia ambil. Sedikit berlari menuju halte bus di dekat rumahnya. Saat bus datang, ia segera naik—tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengikutinya sambil terkekeh samar.

"ByunBaek." Sapa seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

Si namja manis sempat terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia rubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Ia berujar dengan ketus, "Mwo?"

"Hei, kau marah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela bus. Tak memperdulikan namja tampan bernama Chanyeol disampingnya. Chanyeol terkekeh semakin keras. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, manis. Aku terlambat karena Yura-noona lupa membangunkanku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bisa bangun sendiri, kan?"

"Aku tidur larut kemarin malam. Tugas Park-songsaengnim menumpuk, ByunBaek."

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Namja manis itu menoleh, menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar bus. Tak ada yang spesial pagi ini, semua berjalan seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Kau jadi mengikuti kontes band itu?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum ia mengangguk mantap. Senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Iya, Kris-hyung sudah menyetujuinya. Anak – anak yang lain juga setuju. Memang kenapa?"

"Yongsoo juga mengikutinya."

Senyum Chanyeol luntur seketika. Ia merasakan hatinya sesak, seperti terjepit beban berat dan dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan benda itu.

Siapa Yongsoo? Dia adalah **kekasih** Baekhyun. Yongsoo adalah adik kelas Baekhyun saat masih di Junior High School. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama hampir 2 tahun. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Yongsoo?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. "Yongsoo mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku di Senior High School. Aku sering bercerita tentangmu padanya."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh hambar. Selalu seperti itu bila Baekhyun berbicara tentang hal yang menyangkut tentang Yongsoo. Cemburu? Hell! Tentu saja Chanyeol **merasa cemburu**. Ia menyukai Baekhyun semenjak ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. **Love at first sight?** Layaknya drama, eum? Dan seorang Park Chanyeol benar – benar mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti yang ada di drama – drama televisi.

"Baguslah. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Yongsoo."

Dusta.

Chanyeol memang berdusta. Dalam hatinya, ia benar – benar tidak ingin mengenal Yongsoo seumur hidupnya. Bukan karena dia benci, dia hanya tidak ingin melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya.

Katakanlah Chanyeol orang egois, yang mementingkan perasaan pribadinya. Karena memang itu adalah sebuah fakta.

Ia egois dan seorang pecundang.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa berteman baik dengan Yongsoo, kan?"

"Ya, tentu."

Satu lagi dusta yang Chanyeol lakukan hari itu. Ia hanya tidak yakin ia bisa berbicara tanpa luapan amarah dengan Yongsoo. Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun-lah kekasih Yongsoo. Dan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Yongsoo ada di posisi apa?"

"Vokal. Karena itu kami sering bernyanyi bersama saat senggang." Ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum sangat manis.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miris. _'Apa kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku, Baekhyun-ah? Perasaan yang kupendam sekian lama?'_

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah mengerjakan PR dari Shin-songsaengnim?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum. Wae?"

"Aku ikut ke rumahmu. Aku benar – benar membenci Matematika. Maka dari itu, ajari aku." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memelas kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa karena candaan Chanyeol. Mereka melangkah menuju sebuah halte bus di dekat sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus melintas di halte itu.

"Bus datang, ByunBaek."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki bus umum itu. Keduanya memilih duduk di tempat yang paling belakang. Kebetulan bus itu tak begitu penuh.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Waeyo?"

"Nothing. I only want to call your beautiful name." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku, simpan saja hal itu. Aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu." Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, ia mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang. "Aku masih menyayangi hidupku. Aku tak mungkin menggoda kekasih orang."

' _Karena aku lebih memilih kebahagianmu, daripada kebahagiaanku sendiri.'_

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah halte. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Tanpa aba – aba, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar dari bus—membuat namja manis itu memekik tertahan karena terkejut.

"Ya! Park Dobi, kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun mengumpat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Whateva. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadget-mu, daripada tertinggal di bus, aku menarikmu saja."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sembari berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan di belakang Baekhyun, dapat ia lihat pemuda manis itu tengah kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Panggil Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol. "Wae?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak sekarang. Karena waktunya belum tepat."

"Mwoya? Kau membuatku penasaran, Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak kau katakan sekarang saja?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau penasaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu aku penasaran. Jangan membuat teka – teki bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat membencinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti—begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Kaki panjang Chanyeol bergerak menuju sebuah bangku taman di pinggiran jalan. Ia duduk disana, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini masalah perasaan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. "Perasaan yang begitu mengikatku dan membuatku tak bisa bernafas. Terlalu sakit dan sesak, namun indah."

Baekhyun diam tak berniat memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kalau boleh jujur... Aku ingin melupakan perasaan bodoh ini. Membuangnya jauh – jauh, agar tak bisa kembali lagi. Namun itu semua terasa sulit."

Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap tanah yang ia pijak, tak berani menatap sosok mungil disampingnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam, walaupun ia tak mengerti jalan cerita Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan lebih jelas cerita pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun. Terdengar begitu lembut dan melantun indah. Dan Baekhyun menyukai suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku, eum?"

"Ani." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Baekhyun—tersenyum. "Hanya saja perasaanku tak dapat kubendung..."

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...maafkan aku yang mencintaimu. Walaupun aku tahu... kau sudah milik orang lain."

"Chan—chanyeol..."

Baekhyun mematung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tak ada kata lain yang dapat mewakilkan perasaannya kini. Bahkan ia tak bisa menatap manik mata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Chanyeol. "...walaupun aku mencintaimu, persahabatan kita tak akan berubah. Aku berjanji."

' _Aku berjanji, perasaan ini akan aku buang jauh – jauh. Walapun sulit, aku akan berusaha.'_

.

.

Jam berganti hari. Hari berganti minggu.

Dan sudah hampir 3 minggu Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun. Menjaga jarak dari namja manis itu. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat baiknya. Jujur...

... ia merasa kesepian.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sepi—seorang diri. Kepalanya tertunduk, memandangi lantai yang ia pijak. Sekolahnya masih sepi—karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Langkah kaki namja manis itu membawanya melewati ruang musik. Kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara petikan gitar. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun dengan beraninya membuka pintu ruang musik itu.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Baekhyun saat ia melihat siapa yang memainkan gitar. Park Chanyeol—sahabatnya. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Kontan hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Dobi." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lirih.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Baek—baekhyun.. ada apa kemari?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri—menatapnya. Namja tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat dan kemudian mendengar suara lantunan gitar..." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "... aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mematung. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara senang, sedih, takut... semua bercamppur menjadi satu.

"Kau selalu menghindariku selama hampir 3 minggu ini. Kau kira, aku terbiasa tanpamu?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Bahkan matanya sudah berair. "Kau kenapa, Dobi? Kenapa menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku hanya sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk festival band yang diadakan besok itu, Baek."

"..."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Chanyeol berujar dengan lembut.

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak berbo—"

"KAU BOHONG!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol. Air mata yang sedari tadi mati – matian ia tahan, kini mengalir begitu saja. "APA INI GARA – GARA PERNYATAAN CINTAMU 3 MINGGU LALU?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun masih membentak Chanyeol. "KAU BILANG, PERSAHABATAN KITA TAK AKAN BERUBAH. TAPI APA?! KAU MERUBAHNYA!"

"..."

"APA KAU SUDAH TAK MENGINGINKANKU MENJADI SAHA—"

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol berteriak. Namun, matanya menatap kearah lantai—tertunduk. "CUKUP, BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terisak pelan. Kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya—ia tertuduk dilantai. Sedangkan Chanyeol bersusah payah untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu, Baekhyun-ah." Suara Chanyeol melembut.

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya yang memerah dan berair menatap Chanyeol—sendu. "Waktu..hiks...un—tuk..hiks..ap—apa.."

"Waktu untuk memendam perasaan bodohku terhadapmu." Ujar Chanyeol lirih. "Aku harus terbiasa tanpamu, Baekhyun. Merasakan bagaimana tidak adanya kehadiranmu disampingku. Dengan begitu, aku ingin perasaanku... lenyap."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melupakan perasaan itu? Kenapa harus, Chanyeol-ah? Aku yang tak bisa tanpamu, sahabat baik-ku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Kau masih memilikki sosok Yongsoo yang akan menopangmu walaupun aku tak ada. Sedangkan aku? Cintaku sudah habis kau bawa, Baekhyun. Tak ada ruang cinta yang tersisa untuk orang lain. Siapa yang akan menopangku bila kau yang tak ada di sampingku? Aku harus berusaha sendiri—membiasakan diri tanpamu."

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Namja tampan itu duduk di depan Baekhyun. Mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kalau aku tidak membuang perasaan ini yang terluka adalah aku, Baekhyun. Melihatmu bercumbu mesra dengan orang lain yang bukan diriku adalah derita yang sangat menyakitkan. Siksaan batin yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"...kau memang memberiku keindahan, tapi kau juga memberiku luka."

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu berdiri. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Baekhyun—memeluknya. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "...aku akan berusaha."

Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah memegang kenop pintu ruang musik. Sebelum benar – benar pergi, Chanyeol menoleh—menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencintaimu sebagai sahabat—tidak lebih."

Baru kali ini, Chanyeol merasa ragu dalam kata – katanya selama ia hidup. Dan baru kali ini ia merasa tidak yakin... perkataannya akan menjadi sebuat kenyataan.

.

.

Festival band telah tiba.

Dimana Chanyeol ingin sekali kabur dari festival band. Ia tak ingin melihat kekasih baekhyun—Yongsoo dan tentu saja Baekhyun. Namun, ia masih bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak akan membuat rekan – rekan satu band yang ia naungi kecewa padanya.

Chanyeol menatap rekan – rekannya. "Kita tampil nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 10. Sebentar lagi." Ujar salah satu namja dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Kyungsoo namanya—ia adalah vokalis band Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau murung sekali? Apa ini karena Baekhyun dan kekasihnya?" Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan berpawakan tinggi berujar—Kris namanya.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan aku benar – benar mengutuk hari ini."

Bukan rahasia lagi bagi anggota band Chanyeol bahwa dirinya menyukai sosok Byun Baekhyun—kekasih Yongsoo. Semua sudah tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Basis mereka.

"Sudahlah." Lay—Gitaris dari band Chanyeol—menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Buat festival ini menjadi lomba memenangkan hati Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lay kembali tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipi miliknya. "Band kita dan Band Yongsoo adalah rival. Umpakan kalau kemenangan dalam festival ini adalah kemenangan untuk memilikki hati Baekhyun. Bila kita yang menang, berarti hati Baekhyun adalah milikmu. Walaupun tidak nyata, tapi semua orang pasti berfikir bahwa kau lebik baik dari Yongsoo."

"Suho-hyung benar – benar beruntung memilikki kekasih seperti dirimu, Lay-ge." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Lay.

"Penampilan nomor 9."

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap kearah panggung. Penampilan nomor 9—band Yongsoo. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri kearah panggung, seorang namja manis berdiri disana. Dia adalah Baekhyun, berdiri disamping Yongsoo—bergenggaman tangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Ingatlah kata – kata Lay tadi." Ujar Kris mencoba menenangan dongsaeng-nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Chanyeol mencoba menetralkan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah—Baekhyun. Namja manis itu bernyanyi bersama Yongsoo. Harmonisasi suara mereka sangatlah pas—Chanyeol harus mengakuinya.

"Penampil nomor 10 bisa ke backstage sekarang."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Chanyeol. Membuat ia harus mengalihkan pandangan dari panggung. Chanyeol dan rekan – rekannya mengikuti panitia festival menuju backstage.

"Chanyeol, ingat kata – kataku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu, Ge."

Band Yongsoo beserta Baekhyun turun dari panggung—berjalan menuju backstage. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Yongsoo menautkan jemari mereka. Tampak begitu serasi dan harmonis. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, walaupun hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Dobi!" Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol. "Berjuanglah!"

"Pasti." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Suaramu sangat bagus, Baek. Dari dulu aku sangat menyukai suara lembutmu..."

' _...dan tentu saja semua yang ada padamu.' Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati._

"Penampilan nomor 10."

Sebelum Chanyeol dan rekan – rekannya menuju panggung, Baekhyun memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris—karena lagi – lagi, Baekhyun memberi keindahan yang menyiksa untuknya.

"Mungkin salah satu diantara kalian bisa mengenalkan lagu yang akan kalian bawakan pada pendengar yang ada disini."

Kris mengambil microphone itu. "Basis kami yang menciptakan lagu ini. Mungkin dia bisa mengenalkan lagu ini pada semua orang yang hadir."

Kris menyodorkan microphone itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap puluhan orang dihadapannya. Matanya mencari sosok yang ia cintai. Disana, Baekhyun duduk dibarisan paling depan. Namja manis itu menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lagu ini saya buat dalam 3 minggu, saya dedikasikan untuk... seseorang yang saya cintai. Tapi saya tak bisa memilikkinya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Ia berujar dalam hati, memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan lirih. 'Chanyeol-ah...'

.

.

Lantunan musik itu di awali dengan petikan gitar yang lembut. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu menyatu dengan petikan gitar Lay.

 **(Neul ttokgateun haneure neul gateun haru)**

 _Selalu di bawah langit yang sama, selalu di hari yang_ _sama_

 **(Geudaega eomneun geot malgoneun dallajin ge** **eomneunde)**

 _Selain kau tak ada disini, tak ada yang berbeda_

 **(Nan bonaenjul aratjyo da namgimeobsi)**

 _Aku pikir membiarkanmu pertgi tak akan meninggalkan_ _sesuatu_

 **(Anijyo anijyo nan ajik geudaereul mot bonaetjyo)**

 _Tidak, tidak, aku masih belum bisa membiarkanmu pergi_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghayati lagu yang benar – benar menceritakan perasaannya kini. Sedangkan Baekhyun—namja manis itu berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

Tes!

Satu tetes airmata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Matanya bahkan tak bisa lepas dari sosok Chanyeol. Namja manis itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam isakannya.

'Kenapa harus aku yang kau cintai, Chan?' Lirihnya.

 **(Geuriwo geuriwoseo geudaega geuriwoseo)**

 _Merindukan, merindukan, aku merindukanmu_

 **(Maeil nan honjaseoman geudaereul bureugo** **bulleobwayo)**

 _Setiap hari aku sendiri, aku memanggil dan memanggilmu_

 **(Bogopha bogophaseo geudaega bogophaseo)**

 _Ingin bertemu, ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu_ _denganmu_

 **(** **Ije nan seupgwancheoreom geudae ireumman** **bureuneyo)**

 _Sekarang aku seperti mempunyai kebiasaan memanggil_ _namamu_

 **(Oneuldo)**

 _Hari ini juga_

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang tampak memerah. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. Memori Chanyeol tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun berputar di otaknya—bagaikan sebuah film.

'Geuriwoseo, Byun Baekhyun.'

 **(Haruharuga jugeul geotman gateun eotteoke haeya** **haeyo)**

 _Setiap hari, aku merasa akan mati, apa yang harus ku_ _lakukan?_

 **(Saranghae saranghaeyo geudaereul saranghaeyo)**

 _Aku mencintai, aku mencintai, aku mencintaimu_

 **(** **Maljocha motagoseo geudaereul geureoke bonaenneyo)**

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apapun, hanya_ _membiarkanmu pergi seperti itu_

 **(Mianhae mianhaeyo naemari deullinayo)**

 _Maafkan, maafkan, dengarlah kata-kataku_

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, tatapan mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Mulut Chanyeol bergerak, menggumamkan syair lagu dalam diam.

 **(Dwineuseun nae gobaegeul geudaen deureul su** **isseulkkayo)**

 _Pengakuanku yang terlamaba_ _t_ _, dapatkah kau_ _mendengarnya?_

 **(Saranghaeyo)**

 _Aku mencintaimu_

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya lagu, air mata Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja. Membobol pertahanan Chanyeol.

"Saranghaeyo... Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Hoi, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah seorang namja mungil yang memanggilnya—Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Baek? Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia berpikir, setidaknya Chanyeol menepati janjinya—persahabatan mereka tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi. Kini Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

"Kau kembali."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Mwo?"

"Sahabatku yang telah lama hilang, kini kembali." Ujar Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mendekati bangku Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol. "You're Chanyeol which I used to know."

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya. "Yes. And you're still my ByunBaek?"

"Of course."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menarik satu kursi dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Setidaknya hubungan mereka membaik—walaupun perasaan Chanyeol tak bisa berubah... **sedikitpun.**

Chanyeol menyembunyikannya. Menyimpan perasaannya dnegan rapi di dasar hatinya. Ia tutup dengan rapi, sehingga orang – orang tidak tahu.

"Lagumu bagus."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau sudah mengatakannya beratus kali, Baek. Terhitung mulai 1 minggu lalu, bersamaan dengan selesainya festival band."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku memujimu. Lagu itu untukku bukan?"

"Mwo? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Smurf." Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas. "Tapi memang begitulah faktanya."

"Aku adalah inspirasi lagumu. Secara tidak langsung aku yang membuatmu memenangkan juara pertama, Chanyeol-ah."

"An arrogant, ByunBaek."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Mata namja manis itu menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya segera membenarkan posisi duduknya—menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada masalah?"

"E-eoh? Nothing." Sergah Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengusap surai Baekhyun—lagi. "Kau tak pandai berbohong. Ceritakan padaku, Baek."

"Chan..."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kata – katanya. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun angkat bicara. Namja tampan itu terus menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lembut.

"Yongsoo masih marah padaku."

Chanyeol menautkan alis-nya bingung. "Marah karena apa, Baek?"

"Karena..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung. "...aku memelukmu saat di festival 1 minggu lalu. Ia menolak berbicara padaku selama 1 minggu ini. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya berulang kali."

"Haruskah aku ikut campur tangan?"

"Ani!" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Semua akan bertambah rumit bila kau mendatangi Yongsoo."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin dia terlalu kekanakan. Dia posesif dan pencemburu berat. Biarkan saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mengangguk mantab. "Yakin. Dia pasti akan berbicara padaku lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa aku harus menjaga jarak darimu? Siapa tahu Yongsoo akan cemburu lagi. Bahkan mungkin lebih berat."

"Mwo?" Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Andwe! Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Yongsoo memang kekasihku, tapi dia tak bisa mengatur hidupku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Hatinya berdesir mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol tersirat rasa bahagia dan luka disana. Manik mata Chanyeol tak bisa teralih dari Baekhyun.

' _Apa ini artinya kau lebih memilihku, Baeekhyun-ah?'_

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

' _Bodoh kau, Park Chanyeol. Jangan terlalu berharap pada harapan semu itu. Baekhyun hanya menganggapmu sahabat._ _ **Tidak lebih**_ _.'_

.

.

 **From : Dobi Chan**

 **Hei, Byunbaek! Aku menunggumu di perpustakaan. Cepatlah datang. Jangan buat namja tampan ini menunggumu terlalu lama. Kau tahu kan, detensi ini sangat menyiksa. Dan perlu kuberitahu padamu, aku sendirian di perpustakaan.**

 **Datanglah!**

Baekhyun terkekeh. Jemari lentiknya menari di atas keypad virtual ponselnya. Mengetikan balasan untuk pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya.

 **To : Dobi Chan**

 **Baiklah, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Hei, aku juga tampan! Bahkan lebih tampan darimu.**

 **Salah sendiri kenapa kau harus tidur saat pelajaran, salah sendiri kena detensi.**

Baekhyun memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam tas ranselnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Koridor itu sangatlah sepi. Semua murid sudah pulang tentunya. Saat Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam perpustakaan, langkahnya terhenti. Manik mata Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang berlari kearahnya—

"Babybaek!"

—Yongsoo.

Namja itu Yongsoo. Kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menatap Yongsoo yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas yang tersendat – sendat. Yongsoo mengatur deru nafasnya agar kembali normal—kemudian balas menatap Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Tanpa basa – basi ia merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"I miss you."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Yongsoo. Tangan mungilnya perlahan naik—balas memeluk Yongsoo. "Miss you too, Babysoo."

"Mianhae, sayang." Yongsoo berujar lirih. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, sesekali ia mengecup pundak Baekhyun yang masih tertutup seragam sekolahnya. "Aku terlalu kekanakan dan posesif terhadapmu. Aku hanya cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol-hyung."

"Chanyeol hanyalah sahabatku. Tidak lebih, Yongsoo-ah."

Yongsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap cemburu, sayang. Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku khawatir. Bagaimana bila kau berpaling dariku dan mencintai Chanyeol-hyung?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak mungkin. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu."

Yongsoo tersenyum. Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menatap namja dihadapannya dengan intens. Yongsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, Yongsoo semakin memepersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sesuai insting-nya, Baekhyun menutup matanya. Bibir Yongsoo mendarat dengan manis di bibir Baekhyun. ciuman yang semulanya manis dan lembut kini berganti dengan lumatan – lumatan menuntut.

Yongsoo dan Baekhyun terus berciuman mesra.

Tak peduli ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan... **terluka**.

Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun dan Yongsoo dari balik kaca perpustakaan. Keduanya tidak menyadari tatapan yang menyakitkan dari Chanyeol. Mereka masih sibuk memadu kasih.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia bersandar pada dinding perpustakaan yang dingin. Tubuh tinggi itu merosot. Airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini lolos. Mengalir dengan angkuhnya di pipi Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Sesak.

"Arrgghhh..." Chanyeol meringis pelan. Tangannya mencengkram seragamnya kuat—tepat di dadanya. "Aarghhh—rrggh...arhgg.."

Perlahan... mata Chanyeol yang mengabur karena air mata, tertutup sempurna. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas di lantai yang dingin. Hanya satu nama yang ia ingat sesaat sebelum matanya tertutup—

"Arghh... Baek—baekhyun... rgghh.."

—Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ruangan itu serba putih. Dan bau obat – obatan. Namja tampan itu menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya.

Seorang gadis tertidur di sisi ranjang Chanyeol. Dia adalah Park Yura—kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit, membuat tidur Yura terusik. Yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendongak, matanya membulat saat melihat Adiknya sudah siuman.

"Chanyeol!" Pekiknya senang. Yura langsung memeluk Chanyeol cepat. "Akhirnya kau siuman, Chan. Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yura dengan pelan. Matanya menatap Yura bingung.

"Noona, kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak salah... terakhir kali sebelum aku pingsan, aku ada di perpustakaan. Benar kan?"

Yura mengangguk. "Saat petugas keamanan sekolahmu ingin mengunci perpustakaan, beliau masuk terlebih dahulu. Beliau mengecek apakah masih ada orang atau tidak. Dan kemudian beliau menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kontan beliau langsung memanggil ambulance dan menghubungiku dengan ponselmu."

Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Apa Baekhyun tahu?"

"Baekhyun?" Yura memastikan, Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Dia tidak ada disana."

Chanyeol tersenyum hambar. 'Ah, dia melupakanku karena ada Yongsoo. Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap.'

"Jangan – jangan..." Yura menatap dongsaeng-nya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "...kau menunggu Baekhyun di perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku sedang menjalani detensi."

Yura menghela nafas. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol, mengusapnya pelan. Mata Yura menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Sedangkan Chanyeol menunduk—diam.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong." Ujar Yura. Tangan gadis itu beralih untuk mengusap kepala Chanyeol. "Berhentilah, Chanyeol."

Masih dengan kepala menunduk, Chanyeol berkata. "Berhenti untuk apa?"

"Mengharapkan sesuatu yang semu dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap sang Kakak. "Aku tidak berharap apa – apa. Hanya saja, hatiku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya."

Suara Chanyeol begitu lirih, sirat akan luka. Yura kembali memeluk Adiknya. Mengusap punggung Adiknya yang tampak sangat rapuh. Yura membenci Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Yura membenci Chanyeol yang putus asa.

"Dia harus tahu betapa tersiksa-nya dirimu, Chanyeol. Dia harus tahu."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Semua itu tidak perlu, Noona."

Yura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap adiknya. Airmatanya mengalir, membasahi pipinya. "Kau bodoh, Chanyeol! Kau selalu disakiti olehnya, ia memberimu harapan palsu, ia selalu membuatmu menderita. Kenapa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Cintaku tidak memlikki alasan, Noona. Aku mencintainya karena dia Baekhyun."

Yura kembali menghela nafas. Yeoja itu berdiri, menyambar tas-nya yang ada di sofa. Berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol. Menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Chanyeol.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?"

Yura memegang kenop pintu dengan kuat. Berusaha mengalirkan amarahnya. "Aku akan menemui Baekhyun."

"Noo—"

"Jangan halangi aku..." Yura memotong perkataan Chanyeol cepat. "...untuk kali ini saja."

Yura membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju taman yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Yura duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas jinjing miliknya. Menekan beberapa tombol acak—kemudian mendekatkan gadget itu di telinga kirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau ke rumah sakit XXX sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Aku ada di taman rumah sakit."

"..."

Yura memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia memasukan ponsel itu kedalam tasnya kembali. Matanya kini menatap hamparan bunga yang berwarna – warni.

'Chanyeol, biarkan aku berlaku sebagai Kakak yang baik untukmu.'

.

.

"Eh? Siapa yang sakit Noona? Dan ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bersiap – siap terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"Ne, Noona."

Baekhyun menyelipkan ponselnya di saku celana. Ia menyambar jaket dan memakainya. Namja manis itu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di samping pintu utama rumahnya.

"Eomma, aku keluar dulu sebentar. Ada janji dengan Yura-noona."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar rumahnya menuju garasi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama perjalanan, yang ia fikirkan adalah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia memilikki perasaan tak enak pada Chanyeol.

"Mungkin karena aku melupakannya kemarin. Lalu dia marah padaku. Maka dari itu ia tak membalas semua pesanku."

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Namja manis itu beranjak menuju taman yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Sesampainya disana, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali. Baekhyun menghampiri Yura yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Yura duduk sendiri—dan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan khawatir yang mendesak.

"Noona." Panggil Baekhyun.

Yura menoleh, tersenyum singkat ke arah Baekhyun. "Kemarilah."

Yura menepuk tempat yang ada di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendudukinya. Baekhyun menurut. Ia duduk disamping Yura.

"Baekhyun-ah." Yura menatap Baekhyun sendu. "Geumanhae."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa yang harus kuhentikan, Noona?"

Yura menghela nafas pelan. Menekan air matanya yang sedari tadi memberontak keluar. "Berhentilah memberi Chanyeol harapan yang semu. Membuatnya berharap kau mencintainya."

"Apa maksud Noona? Aku tidak mengerti."

Yura meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Ikut aku."

Yura bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruang rawat. Yura membuka pintu ruangan itu sedikit. Baekhyun melihatnya—matanya terbelalak melihat Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjang ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Yura. "Noona, Chan—apa yang ter—terjadi..."

"Dia sekarat." Yura tersenyum miris. Airmatanya mengalir, membasahi pipinya. "Jantung lemah, Chanyeol mengidap penyakit itu. Penyakit Chanyeol jarang sekali kambuh, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Tapi, kemarin Dokter mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol besok harus melakukan cangkok jantung. Itu adalah jalan terakhir agar Chanyeol tetap bisa hidup. Namun prosentase kehidupan Chanyeol hanya 25%."

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah. Manik mata yang indah itu terselimuti air mata. Menjadi berair dan memerah.

"Maka dari itu..." Yura kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun. Matanya beradu dengan mata Baekhyun. "...berhentilah memberikan kebahagiaan palsu untuk Chanyeol. Berikan kebahagiaan sejati untuknya. Waktunya tidak banyak Baekhyun..."

"Kenapa Noona berbicara seperti itu? Chanyeol pasti bisa bertahan."

Yura berusaha tersenyum, walau pahit. "25% bukanlah skala yang besar. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti melukai dirinya, aku berharap dia bisa tenang. Hatiku sakit melihat saudaraku satu – satunya menderita batin dan fisiknya."

"Noona..."

"Temuilah dia, Baekhyun. Kuatkan dia, beri dia kebahagiaan yang sejati. Walaupun kau bukan miliknya, setidaknya... kau masih peduli padanya dan menyayanginya."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Namja manis itu membuka pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol lebih lebar. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu. Semerbak bau obat medis tercium. Baekhyun menutup pintu putih itu perlahan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menatap miris wajah pucat Chanyeol. Wajah yang selama ini memberikan warna pada hidupnya, kini tampak pucat pasi. Tangan Baekhyun perlahan terulur untuk mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menelusuri mata hingga dagu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol memang namja yang tampan. Namun Tuhan tak memilih namja tampan itu sebagai orang yang ia cintai.

"Enghh.."

Chanyeol yang merasa tidurnya terusik, membuka matanya perlahan. Chanyeol terbelalak saat mata besarnya menangkap bayangan Baekhyun didepannya. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar – benar ada disampingnya.

"Baek—baekhyun..."

Air mata yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan kini mengalir dengan deras. Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol gelagapan karena isakan tangis Baekhyun. Chanyeol membencinya—ia membenci tangisan Baekhyun yang terdengar memilukan.

Untuk kali ini...

...biarkan Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat.

.

.

"Kau bisa, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum—miris. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. Namja tampan itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin, Baek."

"Kau harus yakin..." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara lirih, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol..."

"Kita bisa bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya." Ujar Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tersenyum, berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun. "Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"..."

"Dan tanpa segan – segan aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya aku masih tetap mencintai orang yang sama." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Manik mata keduanya bertaut. Berkomunikasi dengan cara tak kasat mata. "Aku berharap cintaku di masa depan tak akan berubah. Semuanya tertuju hanya padamu."

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Kalaupun aku harus kembali mencintaimu dengan luka, aku rela. Asalkan orang yang kucintai tetaplah dirimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terisak pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan berbicara seperti kau akan mati hari ini, Chanyeol."

"I am." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini, Chan. Kau pasti selamat, kau pasti masih bisa bernafas lagi."

"Baekhyun-ah... Jangan membuat orang yang sekarat memilikki harapan semu. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Dimana kau diterbangkan tinggi, semua terasa sangat indah. Tapi pada akhirnya kau terjatuh kedalam jurang yang begitu dalam."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku terjatuh kedalam jurang dalam itu puluhan kali." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Aku salah mengartikan perhatiaanmu selama ini. Berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa kau memilikki seorang kekasih. Selalu berharap kau mencintaiku layaknya aku mencintaimu."

"Chanyeol-ah, sakitkah?"

Chanyeol menoleh—menatap wajah Baekhyun yang basah akan air mata. "Sakit?"

"Semua luka yang kutorehkan, sakitkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Perasaanku sudah mati rasa, bahkan aku tak mengenal apa itu rasa sakit. Semua tampak abu – abu dimataku."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras. "Berhentilah mencintaiku, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Kau sudah membawa semua cintaku terbang tinggi. Mereka tidak tahu jalan pulang, tersesat dalam relung hatimu."

"Tuhan pasti akan menghukumku karena aku membuatmu tersiksa. Apakah aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Chan?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Pantaskah ia meminta sesuatu pada Baekhyun? Malaikat Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Dan... Bolehkah Chanyeol bersikap egois? Bolehkah ia merasa memilikki Baekhyun hanya untuk 10 menit saja?

"Aku adalah milikmu sekarang. Mintalah apapun dariku, aku akan berusaha memberinya." Ujar Baekhyun kembali.

Kata – kata Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir. Untuk 10 menit saja, biarkan ia egois. Biarkan ia memilikki Baekhyun di sisa waktunya. Untuk terakhir kalinya...

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apapun, aku adalah milikmu untuk saat ini."

Mendnegar perkataan Baekhyun, sontak Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya menempel dengan sempurna. Menempel, melumat dengan lembut.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat keduanya merasa pasokan oksigen menipis. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Mata Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun—indah sekali.

"That was my first kiss."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol begitu suci, dan ia sudah menorehkan luka mendalam padanya. Bahkan ciuman pertama Chanyeol adalah dirinya, sosok yang sangat hina untuk bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah."

' _Aku mencintaimu.'_ Chanyeol hanya sanggup menggumamkan kata – kata itu dalam hatinya, dan semoga Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Semoga.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 _Rest in Peace, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menatap pusara di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. "2 tahun sudah berlalu, Chanyeol. Apa kau baik – baik saja disana?"

" _ **Dan tanpa segan – segan aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar di kehidupan selanjutnya aku masih tetap mencintai orang yang sama."**_

Perkataan Chanyeol terngiang diotak Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya. Meremas pusara Chanyeol.

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir.

"Dan aku berharap semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

Aku hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupku.

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dia adalah ciuman pertamaku, dia adalah kebahagiaan pertamaku. Dia yang pertama kunyatakan cinta, dia yang pertama kunyatakan rindu, dia yang pertama kunyatakan indah.

Tapi, dia juga luka pertamaku yang tak akan pernah sembuh. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tersiksa, dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku menderita. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku menangis.

Dia adalah yang pertama dalam semua aspek hidupku.

 **Aku mencintainya.**

 **Sangat.**

 **E N D**

.

.

Credit Song :: Because I Miss You (Band Version) belong to Yonghwa CN Blue

REVIEW = SPIRIT


End file.
